Discovered Past
by katieruth
Summary: The men plus Dita have left. Now the crew must prepare for a change. Then a surprise attack leads to a new friend, whose presents brings back hidden memories for one of the crew. How will this new girl's presents and past change the Nirvana's crew?
1. Surprise Attack, Strange Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I just wish I did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Surprise Attack, Strange Arrival

Setting: Right after the men's ship departed from the Nirvana.

-On the Nirvana-

The bridge was empty with the exception of Rebecca and the Captain, who were watching as the men's ship grew smaller and smaller.

"I doubt everyone will agree with the mixing of men and women," the Captain said. "I agree, Captain, we can't let our guard down." Rebecca answered.

-On Mejale at one of the units that was shut down-

"Captain, we have confirmed that the men's ship has left the Nirvana," a girl yelled.

"Good, good. Call Maggie, I need to speak with her." A woman with short black hair answered. "Roger." The other girl responded.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair enters the room and walks to stand in front of the black haired women. "You asked to see me, Captain?" the girl said.

"Maggie, we just received word of the men's departure from the Nirvana. You won the right, so is your team ready?" the black haired Captain asked.

"Yes, we will leave right away," Maggie answered as she turned and walked away.

-Back on the Nirvana-

-Reg central-

"So are you in," Gascogne asked.

"Yes," Meia answer as she lay down her hand.

Valore laughed. "Straight flush, really Meia?" she said. Gascogne smiled.

"So you beat me again. Playing with you just makes me miss Hibiki." She said as she shuffled the cards.

"Yeah, it is quite around here." Meia answered.

***alarms sound***

"Captain, they're in the ship." Amarone yelled.

"Attention crew, we have intruders on the Nirvana." The Captain said over the loud speaker.

"Jura, Barnette cover the hanger and surrounding halls," Meia yelled as they ran down a hall way.

Then they rounded a corner and found three hooded people. One of which was quickly typing on one of the Nirvana's computers. The girls turned when the heard Meia, Jura, and Barnette approaching.

"Girls, run," the first girl yelled. The other two took off running.

"Oh no you don't," Barnette said as she and Jura ran after the girls.

The other girl ejected a disc and turned to run, just then she was tacked by Meia. As the girl struggled to escape from under Meia, one of the other hooded girls reappeared.

"Leader," she yelled.

"Lucy, run, leave me." The girl yelled back.

Then seeing that she was not going to escape Meia's grip, she slid the disc toward the girl. But before it could reach her, Jura, who had just rounded the corner, brought her sword's blade down on it.

"Lucy, go now, that's an order." The struggling girl yelled.

"Leader… I can't…" Lucy answered as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy." The trapped girl said as her voice cracked. "Now go!" she screamed.

Lucy turned and ran, followed by Jura. It was then that the girl under Meia turned. As she turned her hood fell.

"Meia." She whispered. Meia froze her eyes wide with shock.

"M..M..Maggie." she breathed.

Maggie smiled, "Guess we kept our promises after all." She answered as she passed out.

Meia jumped up from the girl and stared at her. Then Gascogne rounded the corner.

"Meia," Gascogne said as she noticed Meia's frozen form. She then looked around.

"Meia, what's with the blood?...Meia?" Gascogne asked as Meia began to back toward the wall, her eyes never leaving the bleeding girl's face.

"We need a medical team in the Western wing." Gascogne called over her communicator, as Meia hit the wall and slide into a sitting position. She then brought her knees to her chest and covered her face.

"What's happed?" Paiway asked as she and some of the medical team rounded the corner.

"I'm not sure but this girl has lost a lot of blood and is passed out." Gascogne said as she stared at Meia.

"What's with Meia?" Paiway asked as her team began to load the girl onto a stretcher.

"I'm not sure," Gascogne answered, "But I'll deal with her, you just take care of this girl." She said as she walked over to the blood covered Meia and pulled her to her feet. She then lead Meia to the showers and to her room, Meia never spoke.

-The next day-

"So what can you tell us about our guest?" the Captain asked as she and Rebecca entered the sick bay.

"Nothing really," Paiway answered. "All I know is that she's covered in scares. We stopped the bleeding and gave her some blood." She said.

"Was the bleeding caused by our girls?" Rebecca asked.

"No, the cut looks old, or at least that's what Duelo said when I sent him the pictures." Paiway answered.

"Do we know anything about this girl, her age or name at least?" The Captain asked.

"Her name is Maggie, Maggie Starfight. She's 18 and got most of those scares when she was little." Meia answered leaning against the door way. "But I thought the abuse had stopped," Meia whispered to herself.

"Meia, how do you know this girl?" the Captain asked.

"We knew each other as kids on Mejale." Meia answered as the girl began to wake up.

" M..M..Meia." she moaned as she opened her eyes.

Meia looked at the girl, who tried to sit up. Then with a little help form Paiway, Maggie sat up and looked around at everyone. She made eye contact with Meia, who quickly looked at the floor.

"So, Maggie," Paiway asked, "Can you tell us why you have so many scares?"

Maggie looked at Paiway. "Why don't I just give you my medical disc," she asked.

"Where is it?" Rebecca asked.

"In a wooden box under the seat of my dread." Maggie answered.

"Parfet," Rebecca said as Parfet's face appeared on the computer's screen, "can you bring us the wooden box from under the seat of the intruder's dread?"

"Sure" Parfet said as her face disappeared.

"Now, if you don't mind, please explain why you attacked and entered our ship." The Captain demanded as she carefully watched Maggie.

"Well," Maggie started, "I'm a member of a Mejale pirate crew."

"So you're a member a Melinda's Pirates, are you?" the Captain asked.

Maggie looked at the old women, 'she knows more than I expected' Maggie thought as she answered the Captain.

"Yes, I am the leader of the 3rd unit." She said.

"Well what is it that Melinda's crew has against us?" the Captain asked.

"Melinda's crew is anti-government, and your crew is now part of a very important government experiment." Maggie answered as she locked eyes with the Captain.

"So we are her new target?" she asked.

"Yes, she has a plan to turn the men against the woman and have the government destroyed." Maggie said as a worried look appeared on Paiway's face.

"But that would make her and her crew prisoners of the men." Rebecca said.

"She thinks she can beat the men by gathering the woman who would fight and revolting." Maggie said. "But in order to do this she first needed the information on your ship, your crew, and your weapons." Maggie continued.

"And that is why you are here?" the Captain said as she connected the dots in her head.

"It was, but one of your girls destroyed the disc when Meia had me pinned to the floor." Maggie said, "But I should warn you, that she won't give up that easy."

At that the Captain smiles, "nether do we, child." She said.

"I know of Melinda's crew," the Captain said, "many girls die trying to survive her rules. So how is it you became the 3rd in command?" she asked.

Maggie smiled, "Well first, you must understand that to get anything in Melinda's crew you have to fight for it. When I joined the crew 4 years ago, I was a depressed child." Maggie said glancing at Meia, who appeared to be trying not to cry.

"I was full of anger, so I fit in well. Melinda's rule is that you fight for what you want and you keep what you win. I fought my way up the ranks till I was facing the 2nd in command herself, Commander Kei Mori. We fought for around 3 hours but with no end in sight and both of use easily losing energy and both having multiple bleeding wounds, the Captain stopped us. Since I had tied with the commander, I was offered a position as 3rd in command. I was given my own unit of 150 girls and I fought for the right to a place for us to live."

"We have that many girls on the Nirvana." Paiway said looking at Maggi, "and we can hardly fit them here. Where did you put all of your girls?" she asked.

"We live in the original unit, the one that started it all." Maggie said.

"You mean the one where the power plant blew up." Rebecca said glancing at Meia for Rebecca was one of the few who knew about Meia's Ohma.

"Yeah," Maggie answered, "And you wouldn't believe how beautiful it is, the ground is covered in grass and the trees are always green." Maggie finished as she caught Meia's eyes darting away from her face. "Just like the scientist wanted, before it blew up." Maggie added.

Everyone grew quite then Paiway asked "Do you have babies in you unit, Maggie?"

Maggie smiled, "Yes I do. I have 5 babies right now but I have 30 kids that are under 5 years old."

"Really?" Paiway said, "And they have to fight?"

Maggie laughed, "No they don't. Anyone under 5 years old is safe. But once they turn 6, they start hard training and have to start fighting to survive." Maggie said.

"How are there so many babies?" Rebecca asked thinking of Kahlua.

"Well, Melinda picks two women with skills that she finds important and forces them to have a baby." Maggie said.

"So since you're the 3rd in command, I guess that means you've had a lot of babies." Paiway said.

As she said this Meia looked straight at Maggie, waiting to see what the girls answer would be.

"They tried to get me to, but I black listed my name in the Mejale system so no doctor will implant me." Maggie said glancing at Meia, who quickly refocused on the floor.

"So you got all these scares from fighting in Melinda's crew?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the long scare that traveled down Maggie's neck and into her gown.

"No, Just most of them." Maggie answered as she glanced down. "Let's just say that I had a very rough childhood." She said as the Captain turned to look at Meia.

The Captain was beginning to understand but she still had many unanswered questions.

"Maggie," Rebecca said, "how did you get the cut on your stomach?" she asked.

"Well," Maggie started, "It all started about 1 ½ after I joined Melinda's crew…"

-Flashback-

A little black haired girl is walking down a hall when she sees an apple.

'I'm hanger, I'll just take this and eat it' she thought as she grabbed an apple and began her trip home.

"That's stealing," a voice said.

The little girl turned and stared at Fuyu, a tall dark skinned woman with red hair.

"I'm going home." The girl answered.

"With one of my apples," she said, "that's against the rules, to take what is not yours." She continued as the small girl backed against the wall.

"I'm s..s..sorry." the girl said as Fuyu pulled a knife from her belt.

"Oh you will be." She said as a smile spread across her face.

-A few hours later in the crew's large training room-

"Fuyu," Maggie yelled as she entered the room. "who gave you permission to punish one of my girls?" she asked.

"She stole from my unit, I had to teach her to follow the rules." Fuyu responded.

"There's an order by the Captain that punishment for my entire unit goes through me first. Now I have a 6 year old who will never pilot a dread." Maggie screamed. "she was a very promising pilot at that, but now she's missing 3 fingers." Maggie finished as Fuyu smirked.

"too bad." She said.

"So now," Maggie began, "it is my right by the order of the Captain to challenge you as punishment for the braking of a Captain's order." Maggie said.

Fuyu turned away, "I refuse." She said.

"You cannot," a sly voice said.

"C..Cap…Captain." Fuyu said as she turned to see the black haired women standing near the door.

"Make it official, Maggie." The Captain said.

"I, Maggie Tanaka, leader of the 3rd unit, 3rd in command of the pirate crew, leader of the dread army, commander of the spy unit, and head of the medical unit challenge Fuyu Matsumoto to a single weapon battle for punishment for the breaking the Captain's order." Maggie said.

The Captain grinded. "My order gives Maggie the right for the chosen fight. Now chose your weapons." The Captain said.

"My 470 single shot laser gun" Fuyu said with a hardened expression.

"My dragon tail fire whip." Maggie responded. At this the surrounding crew smiled and began to quietly chat. It was always a good show when Maggie used her whip.

"begin" the Captain shouted.

Fuyu pointed her gun at Maggie, 'if she moves an inch I'll shoot' she thought.

Maggie smiled as her whip hit the ground around her. One thing she had learned a long time ago was that fighting without a purpose was useless. Now she was fighting for one of her girls, they were her responsibility and she would protect them.

"What?.. you too scared to move?" Fuyu asked as Maggie locked eyes with her. Maggie flinched. Her whip cut across Fuyu's hand and gun, cutting her skin and breaking her bones.

Maggie's whip was special, it was a long black whip that spreaded into 3 at the end. Each end was embedded with small diamond and blades, with a leather tip that burned when it hit skin.

"damn," Fuyu said as she rose off the ground, holding her now broken hand and gun.

"call it" Maggie demanded.

"Never" Fuyu answered as she charged Maggie.

Maggie moved with lightning speed as her whip cut across Fuyu's face, leaving three long cuts and an injured eye.

"call it" Maggie shouted.

Fuyu laughed. "do you know what the little bitch told me as I cut her?" Fuyu asked. "she begged me not to hurt her, she said that Miss. Maggie would fix it. That Miss. Maggie would make it better. I told her that Miss. Maggie couldn't protect her. Then I cut off three of her fingers before she got away… would you like me to send them to you in a box?" she asked as Maggie snapped.

Maggie popped her whip as she brought in down on the women. Maggie didn't hold back as she sliced the women's skin with her whip.

"Stop" the Captain demanded as Maggie prepared to attack Fuyu. Fuyu's body lay unmoving in a pool of blood.

Maggie began to attack again as her second in command, Lucy, stepped in front of her.

"Leader," she said. "it's over."

"Call a medical crew now" the Captain said.

No one moved. This was the first time most of them had seen Maggie loss it. Maggie was always well controlled; she was always in command of herself. Only the oldest members of the crew could remember the last time Maggie had lost her temper. That time she killed four women and injured the Captains shoulder.

"Maggie," the Captain said, "get your team here now." She demanded.

Lucy turned and motioned two girls forward. The girls check and confirmed that Fuyu was still alive.

"Maggie." Lucy whispered. Maggie locked eyes with the Captain.

"Take her to the medical room and fix her wounds." Maggie demanded as the girls loaded the women onto a stretcher.

-Flashback over-

"Fuyu died two weeks later from stomach wound. I had cut her so deep that she bled to death. My team worked on her but the damage was done." Maggie continued "I found out later that Fuyu was the Commander's lover. Then last week, I was fighting the commander for the right to this mission." Maggie said, "she's very skilled with a knife and got a good slice across my stomach. We tied the fight and my girls patched me up. Since I had broken the commander's arm, I got the mission." She finished

"Wait I thought Meia said your name was Maggie Starfight." Paiway said.

"it is." Maggie responded

"then why was your name different in the story?" she asked.

"a fake I.D.?" the Captain asked.

"Yes," Meia answered. "she's had it since we were kids."

"If I remember correctly," Maggie said with a grin, "you bought it for me."

At that a small smile spread across Meia's face. "well, I couldn't let them take you away, now could I?" Meia answered as confused expressions spread across everyone's faces.

It was then that Parfet entered the sick bay carrying a wooden box.

"here" Parfet said as she handed the box to Maggie.

"thanks" Maggie said as she slid her hand across the top of the box.

"You still have it" Meia asked as she stared at the wooden box.

"Of course." Maggie said. "This box holds some of my best memories." She said focusing on the box.

"so, where's the key?" Paiway asked.

"There isn't one." Maggie answered, "this is known as a couples box." She said.

"What's so special about a couple's box?" Paiway asked.

"Well," Maggie said, "you don't need a key because only two people can open it." Maggie answered.

"how?" Rebecca asked as Maggie pressed the box to her lips.

The box opened. Maggie reached into the box being careful not to open it to wide. She didn't want everyone to see what was inside the box. Maggie then pulled out a disc.

"Here" she said as she handed the disc to Paiway, who stuck it into the computer. A list of years pulled up. Paiway clicked on a random year. A long list of dates was now showing.

"what's this?" she asked.

"this disc holds a record of every serious injury I've had since birth." Maggie answered.

"This is a lot of injuries" Paiway responded as she clicked on a day.

March 5

Injury: broken right arm

Reason: Ohma twisted it to hard

Treatment: set bone and rapped arm

"Your Ohma broke your arm?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

"yeah, she broke more than that when I was 8. I was only 4 here." Maggie said as almost everyone's face held a sad expression. Everyone but Meia who looked ready to kill.

"Well how do you feel now?" The Captain asked after a few minutes.

"A little sleepy, but ok." Maggie said.

"we'll let you sleep." She said as Rebecca, Parfet, Paiway, and herself left the room.

"Meia." Maggie said as Meia turned to leave.

"what" Meia answered not turning to look at Maggie.

"take this with you please." Maggie said holding up the box, "it's as much yours as it is mine." She said as Meia took the box and quickly left the room.

* * *

><p>Ok, it's my first time putting one of my stories out there, so tell me what you think. I know it's full of dialogue but hopefully I'll use less as the story continues. And I hope you'll like flashbacks because I have a lot of them. How else who I explain Maggie's life.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it, please review. Mean, nice I don't care just let me know someone out there still cares about Vandread.

I'll have chapter 2 (Remembering the Past) up soon.

Katieruth


	2. Remembering the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I just wish I did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Remembering the Past

Setting: right after chapter one

-Sick bay_

"No, don't …. Please no!" Maggie snapped awake. 'Damn I hate these nightmares' she thought.

"Are you ok?" Rebecca asked as she entered the sick bay carrying Kahlua.

"Yeah," Maggie answered "I just had a nightmare, that's all" she said.

"You want to talk about it?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Maggie answered as she stared at the small Kahlua. "Your daughter is sweet." Maggie said as Kahlua smiled at her.

"This is Kahlua." Rebecca said introducing her. Kahlua giggled as Maggie smiled at her.

"Hello Kahlua, your so cute." Maggie said with a smile. Kahlua returned the smile and reached for Maggie.

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Maggie asked as Kahlua cried out for Maggie.

"I don't" Rebecca said handing Kahlua to Maggie. "I've never seen her take to someone so quickly." Rebecca said with a surprised look.

"You're so sweet," Maggie said to Kahlua, who smiled and giggled at Maggie. "I have held a lot of babies in the past 4 years but you're still the cutest baby I've seen." Maggie said with a smile as Kahlua blinked sleepily.

Maggie slowly rocked Kahlua. "Time and time they will fight, but I'm here so have no fright. I'll protect you, I'll hold tight. The evil one has no might." Maggie sang as Kahlua closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked.

"A song I sing to the babies in my unit every night, tonight's the first time in 3 years that I've missed a night." Maggie said as she stared at Kahlua.

"So you mean it?" Rebecca asked as she watched the girl try not to cry.

"Every word." Maggie answered.

"Earlier you said something about an order that meant only you could punish your girls." Rebecca said as Maggie looked at her. "If punishment is how they learn, then how did you get an order like that?" she asked.

"I paid the price." Maggie answered in a dead voice. She then reached and untied the top of her hospital gown and showed Rebecca her shoulder.

"Are those scares?" she asked.

"Yes, not long after I started my unit, one of my girls was badly injured as punishment. I decided then that I hated seeing my new family hurt, so I when to the Captain. She told me it was a part of life; I told her that I wasn't going to settle for it. She then told me that in order for her to fill my request, there would have to be payment." Maggie said as her dead voice seemed in pain. "I took 150 cuts from the Captain's own knife. I was not to cry, I was not to scream. It I did then I'd lost the order." Maggie finished and looked at Rebecca.

"You stood there and let her cut you?" Rebecca asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Would you if it was Kahlua or your lover on the line?" Maggie asked. "I've lost a lot in my past, I wasn't about to watch my newest family get hurt." She said.

"I understand," Rebecca said. "Maggie… if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Meia?" she asked.

Maggie smiled. "Let's just say that Meia saved me." Maggie said handing the sleeping Kahlua back to her mother.

Rebecca took Kahlua. Realizing that she wasn't going to get any more from Maggie she told her goodnight and left.

-Meanwhile in Meia's room-

Meia tossed and turned unable to sleep peacefully.

-Meia's dream-

A small brown haired girl sat on a rock making a doll.

"Junko, you'll be so beautiful when I finish you." The girl said.

"What are you doing?" a small blue haired girl asked as she walked toward the girl.

"Making a doll, want to see?" the girl asked.

"Why not just buy a doll?" the blue haired girl asked.

"My Ohma says that dolls are for playing and that young girls should do chores and not play." The small brown haired girl answered as she continued to work on her doll.

"Maggie!" a voice shouted, "where are you, I know you're out here." The voice said angrily.

"Oh no," the young girl said as she wrapped the doll in a rag and stuck it under the rock she had been sitting on. She then looked at the other girl. "You need to go." She said.

"Why?" the blue haired girl asked confused.

"If she gets here and you're here I'll just be in more trouble, so please hide." Maggie said.

The blue haired girl hid behind a large tree as a tall tan woman walked into the area.

"Maggie!" she yelled, "why are you out here, I told you to finish your chores." The women yelled as the blue haired girl watched from behind the tree.

"I did, Ohm….." the girl started to say as the women slapped her. Maggie hadn't even flinched as her ohma's hand made contact with her cheek. She now focused on the ground trying not to cry. "I'll go home and finish them right away Ohma." She said as she walked the direction the women had come from.

"Get on!" yelled the women as she kicked at Maggie, who ran to avoid more pain.

'That women hit her' the blue haired girl thought as she watched the women leave the bio garden.

-The next day-

The small blue haired girl returned to the same spot the she had seen the girl called Maggie the day before. Once again the small girl sat on the rock working on her doll.

"Are you ok?" the blue haired girl asked as she approached the girl.

Maggie looked up from the doll and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as the blue haired girl noticed that her cheek was purple.

"By the way," she started. "I'm Maggie." She said in a cheerful voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Meia." The blue haired girl answered as she continued to stare at the girl's bruised cheek.

"She hit you." Meia said.

"I'm use to it." Maggie answered as she began to work on her doll again.

"How can you be use to it?" Meia asked confused.

"She's been hitting me since I was 2. That was the year my Ferma died." Maggie answered.

"How old are you now?" Meia asked as she watched the girl happily kick her feet back and forth.

"4" she answered. "How old are you?" she asked

"5" Meia answered, "do you want to play with me?" she asked, having decided that the girl was ok.

"My Ohma said that playing and friends are bad." Maggie replied.

"Friends and playing are fun," Meia answered, "come on I'll show you." She said as she grabbed Maggie's hand and pulled her after her as they ran through the bio garden.

Meia woke up, "Maggie" she whispered to herself.

Meia then stood and walked toward the wooden box. 'It's a couple's box, only 2 people can open it.' She remembered Maggie explaining to the others. She smiled.

-Flashback-

A young Meia and Maggie lay in a bed, Maggie's head rested on Meia's shoulder as Meia played with her hair.

"Meia?" Maggie said.

"Yeah?" Meia responded.

"Can you make me a promise?" Maggie's asked. At this Meia moved to where she was facing Maggie as they lay in the bed.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me you'll always love me." Maggie answered in a small voice as her cheeks became red.

"Only if you promise me the same." Meia answered as she also blushed.

Maggie smiled, "I promise to love you and only you forever Meia." She said as she stared at Meia.

"I promise to love you forever Maggie, you'll be the only one I ever love." Meia answered as she smiled.

The two girls hugged and fell asleep.

-Scene change-

'I hope that bruise don't show at school.' Maggie thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Then she heard her window slide open. "Meia," she said as Meia stepped through her window. "What are you doing here? My Ohma will be home any second, she'll see you." Maggie said as Meia smiled.

"You've said that for the past 4 years and she still hasn't seen me." Meia said as a knowing smile spread across Maggie's face.

Maggie hugged Meia tightly as she spoke. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well I was thinking about our promises last night and I decided to make it a more official." Meia said as she pulled out two golden rings.

"Meia." Maggie said as Meia grabbed her left hand and slid the ring onto one of Maggie's fingers. Maggie smiled and took the second ring from Meia and placed it on Meia's left hand. The girls smiled.

It was then that Maggie noticed the wooden box under Meia's arm. "Meia, what's that?" she asked.

Meia sat the box down on the bed. "it's called a couple's box," she said, "only two people who love each other very much can open it." She finished.

"How?" was Maggie's only question.

"Well first," Meia said as she removed a knife from her belt, "we have to put blood in it."

Maggie looked at Meia and then at the knife, Meia knew she was scared. It wasn't Maggie's first run in with a knife and the 8 year old knew how much a cut could hurt.

"Do you trust me?" Meia asked as she slowly grabbed Maggie's hand.

"With my life." Maggie answered.

"Do you love me?" Meia asked as she placed the knife against the tip of Maggie's finger.

"forever." Maggie answered as Meia sliced the end of her finger.

Meia then sliced her own finger and squeezed their blood into a circle inside the box. Then before Maggie could react, Meia put Maggie's bleeding finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

Maggie smiled, "stop that." She said as Meia smiled around her finger.

"Stop what?" Meia asked as she pulled Maggie's finger out of her mouth.

"You know what." Maggie answered as Meia smiled again. Then Maggie pulled Meia into a hug. The two help each other until they heard a door slam.

"Maggie!" a voice yelled.

Meia closed the box and slid it under Maggie's bed; she then turned for the window. But before she could escape, Maggie grabbed her hand. "Meia, I love you." She said.

Meia smiled, "I love you too Maggie." She said as the voice yelled again.

"Coming!" Maggie yelled back as Meia pulled her into a hug. While hugging Maggie had the feeling like it wasn't enough, so as Meia released her Maggie laid her hand on Meia's cheek. Meia stared at her confused. They both knew that Maggie would be in trouble if she didn't meet her Ohma in the next room, but Maggie just stared into Meia's eyes.

Then before Meia could blink, Maggie as kissing her. Meia's eyes widened with shock as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist and kissed her back. The kiss lasted for just a second, but for both the young girls it seemed like forever.

They broke apart.

"I'll see you tonight." Meia said slightly out of breath as she dropped out the window and Maggie ran from her room to keep the coming beating from being worst.

-Flashback over-

Meia smiled as she raised the box to her lips, the box opened reviling a picture of her and Maggie as kids. Below the picture was a small doll. "Junko," Meia whispered as she picked up the small doll that was also in the picture with her and Maggie. Meia flipped the picture over. On the back it read Junko baby, Maggie Ferma 8, Meia Ohma 9. Meia thought back to the day that the picture was taken.

-Flashback-

"Meia?" Maggie asked as she lay on her bed.

"What?" Meia answered as she snapped Maggie's picture with her camera.

"What are we supposed to put in this box?" Maggie asked.

Meia rolled her eyes. "Things we care about and want to keep safe." She answered as Maggie sat up.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like Junko." Meia answered as she pulled the small doll out of her back and held her out to Maggie.

"Junko!" Maggie shouted as she jumped up from the bed and took the doll form Meia.

"I think she's missed her Ferma." Meia said as she watched Maggie hug the doll, "life with just her Ohma is hard. She's always had a better connection to you." Meia said.

"Meia, make me another promise." Maggie said as she stared at the doll in her hands.

"What kind of promise?" she asked.

"Promise me that when we're older, we can have a real baby." Maggie said.

Meia smiled, she had thought about what her and Maggie's baby would look like. "Of course we'll have a baby," she said, "I promise we will." She finished as Maggie smiled and grabbed Meia's camera.

"Let's take a family picture" she said as they posed.

Then Maggie laid Junko in the box and Meia laid the picture with her.

-Flashback end-

Meia smiled and closed the box. 'Goodnight Junko.' She thought.

-Sick bay-

Paiway was writing in her book.

"Paiway? What are you always writing?" Maggie asked.

"It's a secret." Paiway said as she closed the book and checked the monitor next to Maggie.

"Well it looks like you spy on people to me." Maggie responded as she flipped the pages of Paiway's book.

"How….when…my book." Paiway said as Maggie closed the book and handed it back to her.

"Slide of hand." Maggie said. "I was the leader and teacher of the spy unit in Melinda's crew." She reminded Paiway, who was still shocked that someone had seen her book.

"You seem to have skill. How long have you been spying on people?" Maggie asked.

"Since the men showed up." Paiway answered deciding that it was useless to try and keep it from Maggie.

"Do they know that you're watching them I mean?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. I try to hide but I'm not good at it." Paiway answered.

Maggie smiled. "Well, I'll make you a deal." She said. "You keep me informed about stuff and I'll teach you to never get caught." Maggie offered.

Paiway watched Maggie's face as she offered this. 'Is she kidding or serious?' she wondered.

"Deal" Paiway answered as she thought of all the pai checks she could do.

"But.." Maggie added "you can't spy on me."

Paiway frowned, "ok" she said.

"So tell me everything." Maggie said, "From the time you joined the crew till now." She said watching Paiway, who sat in a nearby chair and started her story.

-A few hours later-

"Really." Maggie said, "Meia and Kahlua got stuck in an escape pod?" she asked.

"Yeah." Paiway answered "and Meia was going to let the cubes kill her to protect Kahlua." She finished.

Maggie wasn't really that surprised, Meia had always loved kids. Back before things got crazy and her Ohma left, she'd been a very loving girl. After her Ohma left, Meia started to believe that love would make her weak. That was when she had started to push Maggie away.

As Maggie as thinking this, Ezra and Kahlua entered the sick bay.

"Ezra." Paiway said as she noticed her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was bringing Maggie some food." She said, "Rebecca and the Captain figured you'd be hungry." She said handing Maggie a plate of food.

"Thank you." Maggie responded as Kahlua giggled.

"It's nice to see you again Kahlua," Maggie said, "and it's nice to meet her Ferma." She added as she looked at Ezra. She now knew the story of how Ezra had had Kahlua in the elevator and how Kahlua had saved the ship.

Ezra smiled. "How are you today?" she asked.

"Good" Maggie said as she watched Kahlua.

"Well, I need to get back to the bridge." She said with a smile as she turned and left.

'That was weird' Maggie thought as she dug into the food.

-Shooting room-

"Who is she?" Valore asked as Meia hit 3 targets.

"And what does she want?" Misty added as she sat watching the two women shot at the targets.

"I've told both of you, she's an old friend and I don't know what she wants." Meia answered as she missed her 5th target. Word that she knew the prisoner had spread fast and then these two had showed up. She thought she'd come to the shooting range to think. She wished she could leave in her dread but with all the government activity lately she wasn't able to leave the hide out.

"Damn" Meia said as she missed another target and Valore hit two.

"Are you feeling alright, Meia." Valore asked "It's not like you to miss so many targets."

"I'm fine" she answered as she turned to leave the room, Misty followed her.

"Big sister," she said as she walked next to Meia.

"What is it Misty?" Meia asked.

"You seem upset. Is there something you need?" she asked.

"No, I just had trouble sleeping that's all." Meia lied.

"Ok, but I'm here if you need to talk." Misty said as Meia closed her door and locked herself in her room.

-That night in the sick bay-

"No, don't hurt her…no." Maggie said in her sleep as she tossed and turned. Meia stood in the door watching Maggie. It uses to be easy for her to guess what Maggie as dreaming, but now she didn't know.

She did however know the only way to stop Maggie's nightmare. They had found out when they were little that there was only one way to stop them.

Meia walked over to Maggie and placed her hands on each side of Maggie's face. Then she carefully shook Maggie.

"Maggie" she said as Maggie opened her eyes. Shocked she stared at Meia.

"Meia" she breathed.

"Your nightmares are worse than normal." She said with a smile.

"Only cause I lost the only thing that could stop them." Maggie answered.

"I think I can fix that problem." Meia answered with a smile as she slowly tilted Maggie's head up and kissed her softly.

-Then next morning-

-Bridge-

"Captain" Paiway said as her face appeared on a screen.

"Yes Paiway, what is it?" the Captain asked.

"I can't find Maggie." She said.

A look of shock appeared on the Captain's face.

"Ezra can you find her in the ship?" she asked of her bridge operator.

"Sorry Captain but I can't find her." Ezra responded.

"Meia" the Captain said as a screen appeared with a lock on it.

"What is this?" the Captain asked'

"Meia's got her communicator off" Rebecca answered. "Ezra where is Meia?" she asked.

"In her room." Ezra answered as shock crossed the Captain and Rebecca's faces. It was unlike Meia to sleep this late.

"Rebecca, get Meia and her team and find Maggie." The Captain ordered.

"Roger" Rebecca said as she left the bridge.

Bang Bang..

"Meia are you alright?" Rebecca asked as she knocked on Meia's door again.

Meia opened the door in a small shirt that showed her stomach and short shorts. Everyone was shocked because they had never seen Meia out of her pilot's uniform.

"What is it Rebecca?" Meia asked with an annoyed look.

"We need your help," she said, "We can't find Maggie. The Captain's asked for us to search the ship."

Meia smirked. "I told you they would notice." She said.

Rebecca, Jura, and Barnette looked at each other confused as Maggie appeared beside Meia.

"I wasn't serious when I said that." Maggie responded as she looked at the shocked women.

"What do you guys need with me?" she asked.

"nothing." Rebecca answered as she looked from Meia to Maggie.

"Ok then, I'm going back to bed. Are you coming Meia?" she asked as she disappeared into the room.

Jura and Barnette exchanged looks and Meia blushed.

"How long have you known each other again?" Jura asked.

"14 years" Meia answered as she shut the door in the 3 girl's faces.

-Bridge-

"Rebecca, I thought you were searching for Maggie." The Captain said.

"We found her Captain," Rebecca answered.

"And where was she?" the Captain demanded.

Rebecca blushed, "sleeping in Meia's room." She said as the bridge crew exchanged looks and broke into conversation over the subject.

* * *

><p>So what did you think. I've decided that we're just gonna have to live with the dialoge cause that's how it is in my head.<p>

Review please. I'm ready to see what the world thinks about my stories.

Chapter 3 (Spy Games) is coming soon.

Katieruth


	3. Spy games

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I just wish I did.

Chapter 3:

Spy Games

Setting: Right after chapter 2.

-Meia's room-

Meia turned and looked at the sleeping girl in her bed once more.

'Maggie.' She thought as she grabbed her shoulder pads and turned for the door.

It hadn't taken long for Maggie to fall back asleep after Rebecca and the others had left. Meia had laid next to her think over their discussion from the night before.

They had discussed their lives in the four years they were separated. Then they had discussed what to do about Melinda's crew coming after Maggie, which was one of the things Meia was going to tell Rebecca and the Captain when she got to the meeting.

'I wonder if everything will be ok.' Meia thought as she notice two girls from the medical crew pointing at her and talking in low voices.

'Well I guess everyone knows that Maggie is in my room' Meia thought as she continued her walk to the meeting room.

-Back in Meia's room-

"Meia?" Maggie asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Maggie then tried to sit up only to fall back, her face a tangled mess of pain.

"Damn it. I thought the pain was getting better." She said through gripped teeth.

Maggie then reached for the medical bag lying on the bedside table. At this time she was especially glad that she had convinced Meia to get her bags out of her dread on their way back to Meia's room the night before.

Maggie reached into the bag and pulled out three bills only to pop them in her mouth and swallow. Maggie was relieved that Meia wasn't there at the moment. She'd been hiding the pain and bleeding from everyone but especially Meia.

"Well I better get up and go back to the medical wing before I cause more trouble" Maggie said to herself as she stood and walked over to her bag.

Maggie then pulled out her black and hot pink pilot suit. Once she had dresses in it, she reached into her bag and pulled out a grey belt. Maggie fastened her belt on her waist and reached for her 22 revolver, which she placed in its holder. She then placed a knife in the belt against her back, her small medical pack on her hip, and last Maggie placed her dragon tail fire whip, which she kept in a small holder, on to the belt; now she was ready to go.

Maggie stepped out of Meia's room and headed toward the sick bay to visit Paiway. As she walked she noticed many of the crew staring at her and whispering. 'well it's school all over again' she thought as she continued to the sick bay thinking of the day Meia had pulled her through the halls at school while everyone stared. Meia said to ignore it but Maggie knew what they were all thinking. 'How was it that the messy looking little poor kid was with the superstar like Meia?' Well it wasn't Meia's fought that her parents were famous, which made her famous too.

Maggie shook her head to get rid of the bad thoughts as she entered the sick bay.

Paiway giggled as Maggie looked around the room for her, but Maggie couldn't see Paiway anywhere.

"Paiway" Maggie said, "I see you lessoned to our talk about hiding yesterday. But…" Maggie quickly walked up to the bed and moved it aside to revile Paiway.

"You have to hide a little better to trick me." Maggie finished as she watched Paiway pout.

-At the meeting room-

Meia walked into the room and saw the Captain and Rebecca in deep conversation. As she entered they stopped talking and looked up.

"Meia, how are you today?" the Captain asked smiling.

"I'm good Captain, any word form Hibiki and the others today?" Meia asked.

"Yes they are talking to the military now and Dita says hello." The Captain responded as Paiway, Parfet, Gascoqne, and Valore entered the meeting room.

It was then that they all sat down to begin their meeting.

"First off," said the Captain, "Paiway how is Maggie doing?"

Paiway smiled, "she's good. Her wound looks like they're healing well."

"Good. Good, now what are we to do with her?" the Captain asked as she looked at Meia.

"She wishes to stay here with us." Meia answered as the captain smiled. "But there is the issue of Melinda's pirates trying to recuse her."

"How are we supposed to stop that?" Rebecca asked.

"Well Maggie suggested that we make it seem like we sent her to jail and she was put to death for being a pirate." Meia said as she thought back to Maggie and her earlier discussion.

"That could work." The Captain said, "Valore, after the meeting you will take a team and we will use that plan. I will contact the jail and let them know of the situation."

After a few hours of discussing the meeting was over.

"Now do we all understand the plan?" the Captain asked. "Remember Parfet it's your job to get the men's portion of the ship operational. Paiway, you are to make sure the medical wing is ready and Valore and Meia are to make sure the dread teams are ready to train with the men. Now while you all do that Gascoqne and Rebecca will make sure everything else is done. Remember we have a week and a half till the men show up." The Captain smiled and dismissed the girls as she went to contact the jail.

-two days later-

Maggie entered the sick bay to find a note that read "Can't find me". Maggie smiled as she began to look for Paiway, who had taken to the life of a young spy very quickly. Maggie quietly walked down the hall and was preparing to grab Paiway form her hiding spot when the alarms sounded.

"Attention Crew, there is intruders on the ship." The Captain's voice spoke over the loud speaker.

"Paiway, get back to the sick bay." Maggie demanded as she ran toward the bridge.

"Maggie" Meia yelled as the two girls almost collided in the hall.

"Meia," Maggie said, "I think it's Melinda's crew. I knew they'd try something sooner or later." She finished as Meia turned for the hanger and Maggie continued to the bridge.

Maggie slide to a stop in front of the captain. "Captain, don't let them open the hanger doors."

"And why not?" the Captain asked as she watched the young girl.

"Cause there's a chance that the rooms full of sound leeches." Maggie answered as the Captain stared at her expressionless.

"They are a sound transmitter that is really hard to find it you're not the one controlling them." Maggie explained. "Just give me a few minutes with Parfet and I'll have them disabled." Maggie yelled as she ran from the bridge.

-Machine room, 5 minutes later-

"Ok, Open the hanger in 3…2…1." Maggie said as the hanger doors open to revile a pile of small machines.

"How did you know how to stop them?" Parfet asked as she watched Maggie staring at the screens.

"Cause I invented them last year." Maggie answered, her eyes never leaving the screen with the live view of the hanger.

"There's no one in here." Meia said over the communicator. "It looks like they launched a container with the machines in it."

That's when Maggie saw it; anyone else would have missed it. But Maggie knew what that small flicker of the shadow could only mean one thing. "Tora" Maggie said as she ran from the machine room leaving a very confused Parfet looking after her.

-Lucy's dread, Melinda's crew-

"I'm in." said a small voice as a smile spread across Lucy's face. The 3rd unit attack squad was waiting for young Tora to do her job so they could seek their revenge for Maggie's death.

"Be careful Tora." Lucy replied as she checked her screen. 'What?' she thought as she noticed that all of the leeches where disabled.

"That's not possible." She yelled as she began to type on the keyboard. Lucy knew that there were only two people who could kill the leeches and one of them was dead. 'It's not possible' she thought. 'Only Maggie and I know that a large sound wave will kill them. Is she still alive?' Lucy asked herself as she ordered the attack team to prepare.

-the sick bay-

"Paiway," Maggie said as she slid to a stop in front of her. "There's a spy on the ship, I need you to get her to leave." Maggie explained.

"I don't know if I can." Paiway answered "but I'll try." She finished as she left the room.

-the bridge-

"Captain, there is a spy on the ship." Maggie said as she entered the bridge.

"And how do you know this?" the captain asked.

Maggie's eyes found the floor as she whispered. "Cause I trained her"

~flashback~

Two military women walk into the room of one of the newest recruit. One of the women removed her laser gun and held it to the new girls head.

"We got a call last night about you." the women with the gun said.

"They told us that you were a pirate spy." The other one said as she moved closer.

"Ha ha." Said the suppose spy. "And you believed them, I mean come on." She replied.

"Well," started the gun less women.

"They had proof." Finished the other as she pulled the trigger.

-week later-

"Tora, where are you hiding?" Maggie asked with playfulness in her voice.

It was then that she heard a giggle and moved toward the boxes in the back of the room. But just as she was about to grab the girl there was a knock on the door.

Maggie opened the door to a unit four girl and a long box.

"Maggie," the girl started. "They found her out…. They killed her…. I'm so sorry." The girl finished as she turned with tear felled eyes to leave. Maggie stared at the box, now with the knowledge that it held Rei's body. Her eyes filled with tears for this woman had been like a mother to her.

"Maggie, who's there?" came Tore's voice form behind her. Maggie slowly turned and pulled the girl close to her.

"Tora," she started "that box there holds your mother's body. She was killed on a mission for the commander." Maggie finished with no emotion and the young girl's face twisted in pain.

"Did she finish her mission?" was all Tora asked as she stared at the box.

"No" Maggie replied.

"Then tell me about it please, I want to finish it." Tora answered as she turned form the box and headed into the room.

~end flashback~

"Tora is my best student." Maggie told the captain. "She became all about the job and when the time came; she entered the building undetected and killed the small army group's leader. She can move without anyone knowing and she can kill just the same. She's dangerous." Maggie finished as the captain thought over the new information.

-Meanwhile-

Paiway walked down the hallway toward the control room as quietly as possible. She peeked around the corner to see a small girl around 8 typing on the computer.

"You shouldn't watch people it's rude." The small girl said without turning to look at Paiway.

Paiway jumped. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I was trained to know my surroundings and to feel the environment around me." The small girl answered.

"Why are you here?" Paiway asked as she entered the room and looked at the screen.

"I have to get the information to help my crew and to take revenge on your crew for Maggie." The girl answered with her voice cracking.

"Is that what Maggie trained you to do? Take revenge?" Paiway asked.

"Well…." The young girl started. "Not really."

"Would she want you hurting us just to get revenge?" Paiway asked.

The girl turned to look at her, "I think your right." She said. "Maggie ordered us to only attack to protect ourselves and she always told me not to seek revenge. But…." The young girl began to cry. "she…she…t..took me in when...they k..killed my m…m..mo..my." she continued as tears ran down her cheeks and she dropped to her knees.

Paiway stepped forward and pulled the girl to her. She felt for the young girl. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Tora." She answered.

"Well, Tora." Paiway began. "I'm Paiway. Do you mind me asking what happened to your mother?" she asked as Tora turned to her with big sad blue eyes.

-the next day-

"Maggie?" Meia yelled as she walked around the hanger. They had played this game since they were little and Meia knew that it meant that Maggie was in a very good mood. She figured it had something to do with Tora leaving empty handed the day before.

"Maggie!" she yelled again.

It was then that Meia felt a hand slide around her stomach and felt hot breath on her neck. Meia smiled.

"I thought I'd taught you better?" Maggie asked as she turned Meia in her arms.

Meia gasp as Maggie forced her to the floor and held her arms above her head. She hadn't felt this powerless in about five years.

"You should have heard me coming?" Maggie said as she grinned and Meia wiggled beneath her.

"I've never been able to find you." Meia said as Maggie's grin grew larger and she leaned down till her mouth was at Meia's ear.

"I've spend four years worrying about you. Trying to focus on my crew and their lives but you were never far from my mind. Memories of all those years together torturing me…. So I have decided to take my revenge on you." She finished as she touched her lips to the base of Meia's ear.

Meia squirmed as Maggie once again placed her lips to her ear.

"I jammed the hanger's lock." Maggie whispered causing both girls smiled.

Ok. So I know it's been like forever since I updated my story. But between college, work, hitting the gym, and hanging out with the crazy people I call friends; my time's been limited.

I know this chapter isn't the best but I'm having trouble figuring out how to get to where I want the story to go. And I refuse to upload under 2,000 words.

So let me know what you think. I don't care if you're mean or nice, just let me know.

Update soon…..hopefully..

Katieruth


	4. The Men Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread. I just wish I did.

Chapter 4:

The Men Return.

Setting: a few days after chapter 3.

* * *

><p>-Reg central-<p>

Valore shook her head trying to clear it of her confusing thoughts. Gascogne noticed this and lay her cards down.

"What wrong with you?" she asked as Valore also lay down her cards.

"I just can't understand it." She answered "I mean before you all left for the raid, Meia was an emotionless person who never seemed to smile. Then you guys show back up and we fight the harvesters and Meia is joking and laughing. I finally get use to seeing a somewhat happy Meia and then Maggie shows up." Valore continued as she hung her head.

"Yeah, Meia has changed a lot since the raid. I guess her bonding with Hibiki and then the incident with Kahlua, both changed her. The captain said that somewhere along the way Meia began to forgive herself for her past." Gascogne said.

"I still can't believe how much Maggie showing up has changed her though." Valore said. "You should have seen how diffenent Meia looked yesterday."

~flashback~

-Stagey room-

Valore opened the door and entered the room for her meeting with Meia about the dreads. As she walks in she sees Meia typing on the computer. It is then that Valore sees Maggie asleep with her head in Meia's lap.

Meia looks up as Valore moves closer to her. She smiles and carefully reaches down and caresses Maggie's cheek causing her to wake up. Maggie rubs her eyes and looks at Meia; a smile breaks across her face.

"Time to wake up" Meia says as Maggie notices Valore. "I have a meeting." She finishes as Maggie sits up and goes to stand.

"Ok. I'll go help Parfet for a while." Maggie said as she left the room.

~end flashback~

-A nonfunctional part of the ship-

"Parfet, why am I digging through these boxes again?" Maggie whined as she pulled an old magazine with a picture of a half-naked man and women on it. Shocked and due to the fact that Maggie had never been around men, she dropped it back into the box and tried to shake the image form her head.

"We need to move all these boxes into storage but the captain wants them look through first and you did volunteer to help." She reminded Maggie as she continued to pull at the tanged wires.

Maggie pouted for a few minutes before she continued to search the box. It was then that she pulled out video called 7 Sexy Nurses. Maggie thought the name was weird but since she was a medical professional she decided she'd keep the box so she could watch the tapes later.

"Eeek" Parfet screamed as the wires began to smoke and spark. Maggie laughed as she moved around the boxes to help Parfet.

"Let me see" Maggie said as she took the tools form Parfet's hands and moved her flashlight to shine into the wall. Maggie then began to untangle the wires and reconnect them, much to Parfet's surprise.

"I forgot you where an engineer." She said as the lights blinked on.

"Yeah. You get use to old dysfunctional wires when you have to rewire an old building like I did for the units on Mejale." Maggie answered as she closed the wall and moved back to the boxes. Parfet followed, now they had a lot of old boxes to dig through then the party to decorate for.

-The kitchen-

"Oh Barnette, I can't wait to see what kind of man they bring me." Jura said as she watched Barnette prepare the cake for the homecoming party.

"Jura" Barnette started with a sadded face but Jura just continued to walk around the kitchen talking about the men. Barnette frowned and cased her eyes down, Jura would never understand.

"Barnette are you listening to me?" Jura asked as she stopped beside Barnette.

"Ye…yes. I am Jura." Barnette answered as she willed herself not to cry.

-Bridge-

"Captain, I see the ship!" Amarone yelled as all the bridge crew stood and shouted.

-Bio garden-

"They're here! They're here!" yelled the group as they waited impatiently.

-Hanger-

"Here they come" Gascogne said as the hanger doors open to revile the men's ship.

"Meia?" Maggie said in a shaky voice.

"Maggie" Meia answered as she squeezed her hand. "it will be ok" she whispered as she placed a quick kiss to the base of Maggie's ear.

It was then that the doors to the ship opened and Pyoro came flying out screaming "Pyoro two, where is my baby?" only to be hit by Rebecca.

B.C then emerged from the ship followed by Bart.

"B.C. it is good to see your face child." The captain said.

"Captain, it is good to finally be back." B.C answered with a smile as Bart smiled at the captain.

"Bart. We have missed you on the bridge. This ship needs a driver." She said as Bart's face fell a little at the thought of only being missed because of his connection to the ship.

"But we'll have time to reconnect later, there's a party waiting in the garden." The captain said as Hibiki and Dita exited the ship.

"Dita" some of the girls yelled as she neared them. Dita smiled and ran to hug her friends while Hibiki approached Meia.

"Well did you miss me?" he asked in a prideful voice.

"no." Meia answered with a smile which slightly shocked Hibiki.

"What?" Meia asked.

"Your smiling and joking and… and…." Hibiki failed to find words to describe this happy Meia. That's when he noticed the girl holding Meia's hand and somewhat hiding her face.

"Who's this?" Hibiki asked as he nodded toward Maggie.

"This is Maggie, she lives with us now." Meia answered as she squeezes Maggie's hand again.

"What have I missed?" he asked as he looked the girl over, noticing how she held on to Meia and shelved away from him.

"A lot" was all Meia answered before Hibiki was called by the captain.

It was then that Duelo lead a group of scared men form the ship. B.C. noticed this and turned to the captain.

"Captain, these are the men" B.C. said as she led the captain along the line the men had formed.

"This is Tadashi Nakamura; he'll be working with the medical team. This is Ryo Kimura, he's an engineer." B.C. started as she continued down the line of men.

Shortly after B.C. finished her introductions the bridge called the captain. "Captain, the Mejale ship is approaching."

It was then that the hanger doors opened and a Mejale ship entered. Its doors slide open and out walked a tall women with red hair.

"Meia," Maggie whispered as she hid behind her. "That women's Melinda's spy." Maggie finished as Meia pulled her closer.

"General Sora, so glad you could join us." The captain said with a smile as the rest of the women exited the Mejale ship and the captain motioned for everyone to enter the bio garden.

As the general walked pass Meia she paused as she spotted the haft hidden girl standing behind her.

'She's so familiar.' General Sora thought as she continued walking.

-Bio garden-

Once everyone was in the bio garden the captain began her speech.

"Welcome to all our new crew and welcome back to our old crewmates. We are here to start a new beginning. We are the future of both our worlds. While living here you must learn to live together, both men and women. We are not here to harm one another and I ask that each of you respect the other. We all have jobs to do on this ship and I expect each of you to do your part. Now let's enjoy this party and get to know each other." The captain smiled and music began to play as the crew talked and danced.

Meia was leaning against one of the walls with Maggie leaning against her. Maggie's arms were around Meia's neck and her lips where placed next to Meia's ear as Maggie whispered all she knew of General Sora and her relationship to Melinda's crew. Meia then slipped her arms around Maggie's waist and pulled her flush to herself as tears began to slide down Maggie's cheeks.

"We'll deal with whatever happens, I won't let Melinda's crew get you back." Meia whispered as her eyes followed General Sora around the room.

"That's not what scares me." Maggie answered "she could kill you because of me. You can't leave me again." Maggie finished as she buried her face in Meia's neck. Meia pulled Maggie from the room and lead her down the hall.

As everyone danced and talked, Parfet made her way toward Duelo who was trying to convince a group of the men that the women wouldn't hurt them.

"Can I talk to you?" Parfet asked as she hid her face.

"Of course" Duelo answered as he followed Parfet into the hall.

"How was your trip? She asked.

"It was good, but odd" he answered as he noticed the light blush on Parfet's cheeks.

"How was it odd?" she asked as her blush became darker.

"I missed the atmosphere and people here." He said as he thought of how much he had missed her presents.

"Really?" Parfet asked as her face became completely red.

-Back at the party-

"Oh Barnette look at them all" Jura said exactly as she drug Barnette through the party. Barnette looked around with a sad face, which was noticed by Valore who decided to save her.

"Hey Barnette" Valore said as she approached them.

"Hey" she answered in a fake happy voice.

"I love this cake," Valore said as she smiled, "can you tell me about it?" she asked as she pulled Barnette away without waiting for an answer.

"She'll come around" Valore whispered to Barnette as they walked.

It was then that they passed Hibiki who was looking for Meia because Dita was too busy talking to her friends.

He walked up to Gascogne.

"Where's Meia?" he asked.

"I saw her and Maggie leave a little bit ago." She answered.

"Who's Maggie?" Hibiki asked with a confused look.

Gascogne smiled, "the girl who seems to be attached to Meia. They were together before Meia joined up with us and now there back together here." She explained.

"I've missed a lot." Hibiki responded.

"Come on, we'll play some cards and I'll tell you all about it." Gascogne said as they left the bio garden.

-2 days later-

-Sick bay-

Maggie sat on the bed as Duelo checked her healing wounds. She had gotten over her fear and uneasiness with the men thanks to an interesting encounter with Hibiki.

~flashback~

Maggie lay on her back on the table in the hanger, she watched Meia who appeared upside down as she did maintenance on her dread. Maggie laughed as Meia hit her hand and cursed. Meia heard and approached her. Maggie continued to giggle as Meia leaned over and kissed her.

It was then that Hibiki decided to enter the hanger. Seeing the girl he had grown to respect making out with this new girl shocked him.

"What are you two doing!" he screamed as he approached.

Meia looked up, breaking the kiss causing Maggie to pout.

"Worst timing ever." Maggie said with a sigh as she looked toward Hibiki.

Meia smiled. "Hibiki meet Maggie and we were working on my dread." She said.

"Didn't look like that to me." He grumbled as she pulled Maggie up from the table and led her to the dread. Once there Meia pushed Maggie inside and continued to work.

~end flashback~

Maggie had thought the situation was funny and had grown to like having the men around, they acted strange and she always had reasons to laugh.

"The wounds are healing well" Duelo said as he stepped away from her and turned to enter the information into the computer. It was then that Parfet entered the sick bay with a cut on her arm.

"Parfet, what happened to you?" Maggie asked causing Duelo to turn and look, Worry flashing across his face before he hid it.

"I dropped my tools." Parfet answered as Duelo walked up to her and began to inspect her cut. Parfet blushed at the contact. None of this when unnoticed by Maggie who quickly excused herself from the room and ran straight into General Sora. Maggie keep her face down and apologized as she quickly walked pass and away from Sora, who looked after her with the feeling that she knew her.

* * *

><p>Ok, so this may not be the best chapter but I'm still trying to find a way to include all the details stuck in my head.<p>

Hope ya'll like it so far.

Next chapter

Secrets Reviled

Coming soon

katieruth


End file.
